Partner
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: "Lepaskan dia!"/ "WATSON!"/ Tak di sangka, datang ke Jepang membuatnya merasa melakoni sebuah karya. "Akan ku kabari hasilnya, partner." /SHDL2015 [Sastra Klasik—Sherlock Holmes]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo bertaburan dan kawan kawan.**

 **(SasuHina Days Love)**

 **[Prompt: Sastra Klasik** **—Sherlock Holmes]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku memperoleh gelar dokter umum di Universitas London kemudian mengikuti pendidikan ahli bedah di Universitas Oxford. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku, aku bekerja sebagai asisten ahli bedah di sebuah rumah sakit. Namun beberapa minggu yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan terbang ke Jepang.

Tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuatku pergi kemari. Terdengar aneh memang, mengingat tak ada seorang pun kerabat di negri matahari terbit ini. Keluargaku murni berdarah Jepang, namun tak pernah sekalipun kami menjejakkan kaki di negri ini, entah mengapa. Dan itu membuatku penasaran bagaimaana rupa negri dimana seharusnya aku berada. Maka dari itu dengan modal yang boleh dibilang nekat aku pergi kemari.

Kuseruput secangkir mocca yang masih hangat sementara mataku menelusuri pemandangan yang tersuguh di luar kafe. Bunga sakura berguguran di terpa angin—sungguh indah. Aku jadi tergoda untuk tinggal lebih lama. Tapi sebelum itu ada baiknya aku mencari apartemen murah dan pergi dari hotel, jika tidak...

"Hinata."

Bukan hanya tepukan di bahu yang membuatku terkesiap melainkan lebih kepada suara seseorang yang entah siapa menyebut namaku. Ku alihkan perhatianku pada si pemilik suara.

"I-ino?"

"Wah, ternyata benar ini kau Hinata." ia menimpali keterkejutanku dengan nada riang.

"Kau, Ino? "

"Iya Hinata, ini aku"

Yamanaka Ino namanya, dia adalah salah satu teman saat aku mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas London. Sungguh sebuah kejutan, tak kusangka kami akan bertemu di Jepang.

Ino mendudukkan diri di hadapanku dan setelah itu kami mengobrol ringan—saling bertanya kabar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang Hinata?" tanyanya setelah memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Mencari suasana baru." jawabku.

"Berencana untuk menetap?"

Menetap? Kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus.

"Mungkin."

Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan membuat pembicaraan kami terhenti sejenak.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanyanya setelah menyesap cocoa.

"Mencari apartemen, kau tau dimana aku bisa..."

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenku?" potongnya cepat.

"Eh?"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan pindah apartemen, biaya sewanya cukup murah jika kau..."

"Aku mau!" seruku.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan melihat lihat?"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Wah, kau bersemangat sekali." timpalnya, kemudian meminum cocoanya hingga tandas—begitu juga denganku.

"Ayo." ujarnya setelah kami menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di bawah cangkir kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kafe.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan tetangga sebelah." katanya saat kami menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai.

"Keberatan? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tenang saja, dia cukup baik untuk tipe lelaki dingin sepertinya hanya saja dia..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" kejarku.

"Aneh." lanjutnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri."

.

.

Kami sampai di sebuah apartemen yang cukup seserhana. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Tempat ini sepi penghuni bisa dipastikan si pemilik akan mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Penghuni apartemen ini banyak yang pindah jadi wajar jika sepi, kurasa beliau akan senang jika kau mau tinggal." ucapnya.

Saat Ino hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, seorang lelaki berambut raven—tetangga Ino keluar membuatnya otomatis menghentikan kegiatan.

"Selamat siang." sapa Ino sambil membungkuk yang kemudian ku ikuti.

"Hn, selamat siang Yamanaka-san." timpalnya.

"Kenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata kedepannya ia akan jadi tetangga anda."

Ia mengulurkan tangan di ikuti dengan aku yang menjabat tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu dokter."

Aku terkejut, bagaimana dia bisa tau profesiku?

"Anda belum lama ini berada di Jepang, benar?"

Belum habis keterkejutanku, ia telah memberiku kejutan yang lain.

"Bagaimana anda tau?"

Ia terkekeh pelan "Itu tidak penting, baiklah saya permisi dulu."

Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan kami dengan aku yang masih penasaran akan perkataannya.

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku.

"Itu tetangga aneh yang kuceritakan, kami biasa memanggilnya Uchiha-san tapi banyak orang di luar sana yang memanggilnya Holmes, mungkin lebih tepatnya Sherlock Holmes." jawabnya.

Aku mengeryit. "Sherlock Holmes? Maksudnya tokoh sastra itu?"

"Ya, aku tak tau kenapa."

"Mungkinkah dia terobsesi?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia aneh."

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo berjalan dengan anggun menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali dokter bedah cantik ini tersenyum dan membalas sapaan perawat atau dokter yang lain. Pribadinya yang hangat membuat ia kehadirannya disambut baik dimana saja.

"Selamat pagi dokter Watson." sapa seorang perawat.

"Selamat pagi Fujiko-san." balasnya.

Apa kalian mengira Watson adalah nama dokter bedah ini? Jika ini kuis berhadiah kusarankan kalian membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata namun julukan Dr. Watson seperti sudah melekat pada dirinya layaknya Uchiha Sasuke dengan nama Sherlock Holmes. Hinata mendapat julukan itu sejak keduanya kerap terlibat banyak hal bersama—ya, sejak saat itu.

.

.

Hanya dalam rentang waktu tiga minggu, Uchiha—Holmes itu berhasil mengusik rasa ingin tahuku. Pria itu memiliki penampilan yang bisa menarik minat siapapun, tapi bukan itu pemicu penasaranku melainkan karena pengetahuan yang ia punya. Apalagi ia telah menebak profesiku dengan tepat.

Dia memahami opium dan racun secara umum tapi ia bukan lulusan kedokteran, hal ini ku ketahui saat berkunjung ke apartemennya. Dia mengetahui banyak berita khususnya yang menghebohkan namun aku yakin dia bukan kuli tinta. Lelaki itu juga banyak tau tentang hukum, kufikir dia polisi namun tak sekalipun ku jumpai ia keluar di pagi hari memakai pakaian resmi. Apa mungkin dia hanya fans yang sedang terobsesi? Kurasa terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal itu.

Sungguh konyol, aku merasa seperti Dr. Watson yang sedang penasaran dengan Sherlock Holmes.

Pagi ini aku mengikuti Uchiha—Holmes ke sebuah tempat kejadian perkara untuk menyaksikan bagaimana ilmu deduksi praktisnya bekerja. Dia mengatakan ini bukan kasus permintaan seorang klien, hanya kebetulan mendengarnya.

Kami sampai di kawasan apartemen yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Nampak beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di halaman gedung. Lelaki itu menghampiri salah seorang petugas mungkin meminta izin untuk memasuki TKP. Beberapa menit kemudian si petugas mengangguk antusias disertai dengan senyum lebarnya dan kami pun dipersilahkan memasuki TKP, sepertinya dia sudah di percaya oleh kepolisian.

Saat berada di pintu apartemen milik korban, ia berhenti sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu yang tergeletak asal.

Beberapa polisi nampak berkerumun—kami mendekat. Seorang lelaki bertubuh jakung tertelungkup tak bernyawa. Matanya yang terbelalak telah berubah warna sementara wajahnya kaku memancarkan ekspresi penuh kebencian dan kengerian—baru pertama kujumpai pada wajah seseorang.

"Kalian baru tiba?" tanya Uchiha—Holmes pada seorang petugas.

"Ya."

"Sudah mendapat sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya dia bunuh diri, tapi kami belum tau racun apa yang di minum." balas si petugas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dokter?" tanyanya padaku.

Kuamati mayat itu, ada yang aneh. Warna kuku dan bibirnya berwarna pink, bukan membiru pada umumnya ini...

"Kalium sianida, dia mati karena itu." kataku.

"Benarkah?" timpal si petugas.

"Jika diminum, kalium sianida akan merusak sistem transmisi elektron dalam sel dan menyebar tanpa menggunakan zat asam dalam darah sehingga warna darah semakin jelas. Mulutnya bau almond bukan?"

"Benar, bau almond." ucap petugas itu setelah memastikan.

"Bagus dokter." ujar Uchiha—Holmes.

Lelaki itu mengitari setiap sudut apartemen "Kalian yakin ini bunuh diri?"

"Tidak ada tanda tanda yang menunjukkan pembunuhan Holmes."

Lelaki itu tak merespon, terlalu asik dengan kegiatan berkelilingnya sesekali ia tersenyum kecil seperti baru mendapatkan jackpot.

"Ini pembunuhan."

Berkat Uchiha itu kurang dari satu jam polisi berhasil meringkus pembunuhnya. Segala analisis dan deduksinya membuatku kagum.

Sekarang aku merasa sedang melakoni sebuah karya sastra. Hm... haruskah aku menulis kisahnya juga?

.

.

Panik dan cemas, itu yang dirasakan orang-orang yang tengah berada di depan ruang operasi. Bagaimana tidak pasien yang akan di tangani memperoleh dua luka tembak yang menembus paru parunya.

"Saya akan melalukan yang terbaik." ucap Hinata tenang kepada keluarga pasien. Meski matinya seseorang di tangan Tuhan, ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena dirinya tau bagaimana sakitnya luka tembak serta kecemasan orang dekat.

.

.

Siang yang terik, tapi itu tak membuatku kepanasan justru angin yang berhembus pelan membuat kulitku terasa semakin dingin. Aku ketakutan, seluruh persendianku terasa lemas, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Meski begitu aku berusaha agar tenang dan mencari celah untuk terlepas.

"Lepaskan dia." gertak Sasuke pada lelaki yang tengah menempelkan pistol ke pelipisku.

Kalian bertanya tanya situasi apa yang menimpaku?

Aku, Sasuke—Holmes bersama kepolisian menyelidiki kasus yang cukup sulit karena pelaku sangat cerdik, hampir tak meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak untuk dilacak. Kasus pembunuhan, seluruh korbannya wanita berkulit putih berambut indigo dengan poni rata—dan bingo! Aku sasaran selanjutnya.

"Melepaskan Watsonmu? Kheh, itu lucu sekali Holmes." timpalnya dengan tawa gila seraya makin menekan pistol di pelipisku membuat beberapa polisi mengacungkan pistol—bersiaga.

"A, a, a, melangkah sedikit saja maka aku akan..." lelaki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian membuka jaketnya—aku terbelalak, kehilangan kata kata. Detik kemudian ia menirukan suara ledakan—bom.

Seluruh tempat ini telah di kepung, orang ini pasti telah bersiap jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Sial!

Kuperhatikan Sasuke, wajahnya tetap datar namun tangannya terkepal nampaknya ia tengah menyembunyikan kegeramannya.

"Hentikan." ucapnya.

"Cih, menyuruhku berhenti? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Hentikan," ulangnya "semua yang kau lakukan tak ada gunanya."

"Tak ada gunanya?!" teriaknya. "Tau apa kau tentang kesiasiaan. Kau tak tau bagaimana penderitaan!" nada bicaranya semakin meninggi. Ah, semoga pendengaranku baik baik saja setelah ini.

"Tubuhku hampir mencapai batasnya hanya luka dan kebencian yang membuatku bertahan hingga detik ini." setiap kata yang meluncur sarat akan kepedihan, kurasakan cengkramannya padaku mengendur.

"Dan sekarang aku yakin, wanita jalang itu sedang meringkuk ketakutan menunggu ajalnya jadi..."

"Kau pikir wanita itu tak punya kaki heh?" Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

Sasuke menatapku, aku bisa merasakan ia memberi isyarat padaku. Ya, ini saatnya bagiku melepaskan diri.

"Yang kau lakukan tak ada gunanya bodoh."

Perlahan ku ambil jarum bius yang ada di saku—akhir akhir ini aku sengaja membawanya untuk berjaga jaga.

"Dia pasti sudah melarikan diri saat tau dirinya dalam bahaya kau hanya akan kehilangan buruanmu."

Pria itu bungkam, dengan cepat ku tancapkan jarum itu di kakinya, lalu ku pukul ulu hatinya menggunakan siku sekuat yang ku bisa. Dengan langkah terhuyung aku berlari—menjauh.

DOR!

"WATSON!"

.

.

Operasi berjalan sukses, sebagai dokter yang menangani Hinata tentu bersyukur. Hinata melihat arlojinya, ia melewatkan jam makan siang. Dia berfikir, ada baiknya membeli camilan atau roti sekedar mengganjal perut sampai makan malam tiba.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk. Hinata tersenyum kala membaca pesan tersebut. Sasuke menyuruh untuk menunggunya sepulang kerja. Segera Hinata membalas pesannya—mengiyakan.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit lamanya Sasuke mondar mandir di apartemenku mengoceh tentang segala analisisnya yang tak mungkin salah. Dia tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan—katanya, namun yang tampak seperti murni kecelakaan. Kejanggalan kecil yang ia temukan tak membuktikan apapun.

"Duduklah dengan tenang Sasuke-kun." ujarku seraya mengaduk teh. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa—menurut namun masih tetap mengoceh.

Aku terkikik geli. Lucu sekali melihatnya begini. Uring-uringan karena analisisnya terpatahkan. Hm... mungkin ini akan jadi kegagalannya yang pertama.

Ku hampiri dia dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang kuyu, kantung mata mulai menghitam, penampilan sedikit acak acakan. Aku menghela nafas. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri membuatku khawatir saja. Dasar maniak kasus!

"Kau tau aku tak pernah salah dalam hal ini kan Hinata." ucapnya saat aku meletakkan secangkir teh pahit untuknya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu pagi ini.

"Ya aku tau, tapi manusia tak selamanya benar."

Kuputuskan untuk duduk meladeninya, sepertinya ini akan lama.

"Menyerah saja Sasuke-kun." kataku kemudian, kuambil hiasan berbentuk pion catur di meja kecil sebelahku lalu ku letakkan di hadapannya. "Kali ini kau, skakmat."

"Itu dia!" serunya.

Aku mengeryit—bingung, respon yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Aku harus pergi." ujarnya seraya berdiri, aku pun mengikutinya walau dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

"Terima kasih Hinata." lanjutnya seraya memelukku.

Pipiku memanas, aku malu—tidak siap mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. "I-iya." balasku tergagap.

Tanpa basa basi lagi ia melesat membuka pintu. "Akan ku kabari hasilnya, partner."

Detik kemudian sosoknya hilang di balik pintu menyisakan diriku yang masih terdiam akan ucapannya. "Partner?"

Ku alihkan perhatianku pada secangkir teh yang uapnya masih mengepul—tak tersentuh.

Apa bagimu aku hanya sebatas partner "Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

 **Layaknya kereta yang berjalan beriringan.**

 **Namun mustahil bertemu di ujung jalan.**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata duduk di lobi Rumah Sakit terkadang ia juga mondar mandir sekedar menghilangkan bosan namun yang di tunggu belum muncul juga batang hidungnya.

Merogoh ponsel di saku lalu menekan dial setelah mengetik beberapa nomor. Lagi lagi yang terdengar suara operator menyebalkan. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah.

'Sebaiknya aku membantu para perawat sambil menunggu.' batinnya.

Saat dirinya berbalik ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang muncul seenak jidat.

"Kau terlambat Sherlock." ujar Hinata.

"Hn, aku lapar."

Sesaat Hinata bingung akan tanggapan Sasuke yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita cari makanan dulu sebelum pulang."

"Hn."

Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit menyusuri jalanan kota.

"Makan disini?" kata Hinata saat keduanya sampai di depan restoran siap saji yang lumayan ramai.

"Hn, pesankan aku, kita makan diluar, ku tunggu disana."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sakura cukup jauh dekat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang telah menunggunya.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan, entah karena lapar atau bagaimana.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, besok ada permintaan dari..."

"Diamlah Hinata, aku lelah." potong Sasuke seraya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Hinata menghela nafas pendek. Benar juga terlalu lelah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berat hari ini.

"Kapan kita terakhir kali makan bersama Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya mencoba memecah keheningan namun hanya dibalas gumaman pendek.

'Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah.' batin Hinata.

Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang Hinata membuat sang pemilik terkesiap.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Ini di depan umum."

"Hinata."

"A-apa?"

"Maukah kau jadi Watsonku?"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung luar biasa "bukankah aku memang Watson?"

Detik kemudian perasaan Hinata buncah oleh kebahagiaan. Sedikit tak percaya momen seperti ini tiba juga dalam hidupnya. Sakura yang berguguran menjadi saksi bisu antara keduanya malam ini.

.

.

 **Tak perlu menanti di ujung jalan.**

 **Karena kita telah berjalan beriringan.**

 **Dan akan selamanya beriringan.**

.

.

 **Selamat datang, partner abadiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga. Saya kira fic ini ga akan selesai tepat waktu karena sebelumnya semua dokumen fic hilang ditelan Sasuke o?o #digeplakSaskey.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang bertanya tanya kenapa saya menjadikan Hinata Watson, bukan Irene Adler yang dalam novel bergender wanita?**

 **Karena Irene Adler menikah dengan orang lain sedangkan Holmes dan Watson menua bersama :'3 . Dan alasan yang utama karena saya belum membaca novel Sherlock yang ada Irene Adlernya :'D #duagh**

 **Ada yang tau sebaiknya ini di letakkan di genre mana? Karena semuanya serba setengah setengah '-')**

 **Sepertinya saya kebanyakan cuap cuap semoga kalian ga pusing bacanya XD**

 **Jadi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
